star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubl Akkik
Personality Cubl is a young and resourceful Weequay. Born and raised in the slums of Florrum, he learned the ways of the underground life. Despite his total lack of academical education, he relies on his sharp intellect to get out of troubles. He embraced the life of a scoundrel many years ago while he was still a teenager and have traveled around the Outer Rim. His main default is his bad gambling habit, leading him to lose all his money on several occasions. Being a complete anarchist, he strongly hates the Empire and everything it represents. For him, the Outer Rim must remain the lawless part of the Galaxy it always was if he wants to make business. He has one rule in life, the end justifies the means, and applies it in every circumstance. He also has the bad habit to never shutting up and always wants to have the last word in every conversation he’s involved in, making him appear as cocky. He doesn’t place his trust in his allies and tends to look after himself. Quotes * “I might be a jerk, but I ain’t an Imperial one” Physical Description Standing at 190cm tall and weighing down 75kgs, Cubl is by all mean frail compared to what is expected from a Weequay. Because of that, he developed a vicious and extremely aggressive fighting style, looking to take down his opponents as fast as possible. While being a good duelist, he is an awful fighter if the combat lasts for too long. He never wears any kind of protection, relying on his natural blaster-resistant skin. His day to day clothes is the same as the ones he uses in combat. A white shirt, a pair of dark trousers and a tan dust coat under which he conceals his weapons. Biography Culb is the son of Dol Nunc, a crew member of Hondo Ohnaka’s famous pirate band and Sulca Akkik, a Weequay native from Florrum. Culb’s father died while he was only 2 years old, and Sulca had to raise him alone. Without the income from Dol’s work, she lost her social position and had to work to feed her son while living in the slums. Culb never lacked food in his youth despite the family’s dire situation. At the age of 12, he was old enough to realize that his mother was killing herself slowly to sustain him and decided to run off to live by himself. He joined some petty gangs and developed his knowledge of the criminal world, switching his allegiance every time the gang he was in started to crumble. By the age of 15, Culb was starting to make a name for himself on Florrum as an efficient courier and drug dealer. The Empire started to get a grasp on the planet of Florrum and the criminal activity there dropped down dramatically because of the military enforcement in place. The young man went off-world to less occupied planets and lived the criminal life he always dreamed of. He took any jobs that paid enough, no matter the contractor, as long as it wasn’t the Empire, or the job itself, only caring for the money. He also put in place some scams to get more money out of his employers. At the age of 21, he heard some terrible news. His mother was killed during an imperial operation in Florrum’s slums. Culb decided it was time to do something. He wanted revenge for his mother and came back to Florrum to use his contacts in the criminal underworld to create a form of resistance against the occupant. On Florrum, Cubl ended up doing smuggler work for Amitikkes’ “shipping” company. His extreme anti-imperial view lead Amitikkes to introduce him to Kyber Cell, and the young Weequay joined. It was what he was looking for, an organization dedicated to struggling against the Empire. Some of Cubl’s childhood friends became important figures in Florrum’s criminal world, and he put his contacts to good use for Kyber Cell. He ended up contacting one of his old friend who was running a smuggling company to organize a business deal between the rebel cell and that company to stop the budding feud and install a more peaceful relationship between the two factions so both of them could strive. The meeting turned out to be a trap, and the rebel group that went there were welcomed by imperial forces. Cubl fought for his life and many of the rebels ended up killed by the stormtroopers, including Rie-Rie. Cubl managed to survive and went back to Kyber Cell afterward, and announced the news to Amittikes. Despite the losses, the young weequay didn’t take that event hard, because he knew that every business meeting of the sort could turn out into traps. Theme Song * Sex Pistols - Anarchy In The UK